Kisedai no Akapela
by IsmiHana
Summary: Sebuah band datang ke Teikou dan langsung jadi pembicaraan hangat anak-anak di sana. Bahkan, band tersebut mengadakan lomba menyanyi! Terus, Kisedai ikut gak? Lagu apa yang bakal mereka pilih? Warning! OOC! Author lupa judul lagu, humor garing, gajelas, dan sebagainya… Don't like don't read!


"Denger gak? Band XX mau datang, lho!"

"Masa?!"

"Wah, mereka ditunggu-tunggu!"

"Ntar!—katanya ada lomba nyanyi yang mereka selenggarain!"

"Uwoooooh! Keren! Aku semangat, nih!"

Sepertinya ada pembicaraan hangat di SMP Teikou tentang sebuah grup band yang akan datang ke sekolah mereka. Dari dua minggu lalu sampai sekarang, murid-murid di SMP itu masih meributkan soal kedatangan Band XX.

"Sudah dengar, Akashicchi?" sapa seorang ABG berambut pirang sambil menggebrak kursi lalu duduk di depan sahabatnya. ABG lain dengan rambut merah cuma mengeluarkan bunyi 'Ngg?' tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku, "Band XX mau datang-ssu yo!"

"Oh." Akashi Seijuuro membalas tanpa ekspresi.

"Mereka ngadain lomba nyanyi juga-ssu!"

"De?"

"Aku sudah daftarkan kita berenam—Kiseki no Sedai—untuk ikut-ssu yo!"

Akashi menutup bukunya spontan, lantas menatap pemuda di hadapannya—Kise Ryouta—dengan tajam.

"Eh, eh, kau mau kan-ssu…?" tanya Kise takut-takut, khawatir ada suara 'CKRIS!' yang cetar badai membahana dari gunting Akashi. Satu sekolah kenal dengan bunyi itu.

Namun, ABG di hadapannya menghela napas, mengangguk. Mungkin sedang malas memarahi lawan bicaranya, "Baiklah."

"Hore-ssu! Nanti kita mau nge-band, akapela, atau paduan suara-ssu?"

"Kenapa tanya denganku?"

"Karena kau ketuanya-ssu yo!"

Lagu-lagi, Akashi mempelototi lawan bicaranya dengan manic merah-kuningnya yang cetar. (_author, ada kata-kata lain nggak sih?_)

"Eh, eh, yang lain setuju kalau kau ketuanya-ssu…" desis Kise yang kembali ketakutan. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke makhluk-makhluk pelangi yang lain. Kuroko Tetsuya minum milkshake dengan adem ayemnya tanpa terpengaruh tatapan Sang Kapten. Aomine Daiki langsung kabur tepat setelah Kise memberitahu Akashi kalau ia ketuanya. Midorima Shintarou duduk di pojok sambil menggenggam boneka kucing dan bergumam, "Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku… Ini hari keberuntunganku…" Dan Murasakibara Atsushi hanya makan maibou dengan santai. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Akashi sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

Akashi kembali mendesah sambil menatap Kise, "Hanya sekali ini saja kalian boleh melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku. Mengerti?"

"W, wakatta-ssu! Sasuga Akashicchi, kau memang bisa diandalkan-ssu yo!" Kise langsung melenggang riang meninggalkan sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Akashi kembali duduk, membuka bukunya sambil berpikir.

Mungkinkah hal ini akan jadi menyenangkan?

**…**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Jangan Bersedih © EdCoustic**

**~Kisedai no Acapela~**

**Warning! Ermm… OOC? Author lupa judul lagu :P, humor gagal ngering (?) aka garing, gajelas, dan sebagainya…**

**…**

"Ehm, minna, irassha-ssu!" seru Kise semangat, "Trims udah meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke sini-ssu. Jadi, ada satu hal yang kepingin aku tanyakan-ssu, etto…"

Dia jelas-jelas dikacangin. Zaman sekarang, kacang emang di mana-mana mahal. Aomine lagi makan kacang sambil baca majalah, Murasakibara makan pocky, Akashi main shougi, Midorima dengar horoskop, dan Kuroko… oh, oke, dia pengecualian. Kise mendesah menyerah, nangis di tempat sambil menjerit, "**HIDOI-SSU, AKU DIKACANGIN-SSU!**"

"Urusai."

"Etto, bukannya Akashi-kun yang seharusnya bicara?"

"Ya, ya, kau kan bukan kaptennya, Kise!"

"Hidoi-ssu, jangan diskriminasi begitu dong-ssu yo!"

Lalu semua menoleh ke kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu, menunggu sepatah dua patah tiga patah empat patah lima pat—(_author digebuk_)—ah kata darinya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… **KAPAN KAU MAU BICARA, OYY?!**"

"**DIAM, AOMINE-KUN! SIARAN HOROSKOPNYA SUDAH MULAI, SUDAH MULAI!**"

"**UWAAA…! KALAU AKU MALAH DIKACANGIN-SSU!**"

**KRAUP! KRAUP! KRAUP! KRAUP!**

"**URUSAI.**"

**CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS!**

"…"

Kuroko terdiam melihat lembaran rambut pelangi mereka masing-masing turun tiga lembar.

"**UWAAA…! RAMBUTKU-SSU!**" Kise ribut-ribut.

"**URUSAI, KISE!**" Aomine malah menimpalinya.

"**TA, TAPI RAMBUTKU-SSU!**" sekarang ia malah menangis.

"… Akashi-kun mau tahalul-in kita, ya?"

"Pfffttt…" spontan yang lain mulai cekikikan.

"Kalau sempat kalian OOT lagi…" mata Akashi yang indah itu berkilat sadis nan yandere, "Siap-siap saja." lalu suara guntingnya pun membahana sebadai halilintar terpampang nyata, membuat lima ABG lain terdiam sambil sweatdrop.

"Maafkan kami." mereka berlutut kompak.

"Baik, kita mulai. Aku ingin kita semua akapela. Titik."

…

…

…

Krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik…

"**EH?!**"

"**No to the way! No way!**"

"**Tapitapitapitapitapitapitapitapi—**"

"Nggak ada 'tapi'." **CKRIS!** Semua meneguk ludah, "Kita semua akapela. Titik."

"Kita-kita gak bisa niruin suara musik, lho!"

"Makanya latihan." mata Akashi kembali berkilat indah, membuat semua hampir pingsan. Oh tidak, siapapun, tolong selamatkan nyawa kami dari latihan dan gunting mautnya…

"Eh, terus? Kita mau nyanyi lagu apa-ssu? Masa nge-rock pake akapela-ssu?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau nge-rock?"

Semua menoleh, bingung. Band XX itu kan penyanyi lagu rock. Kirain mau nyanyi salah satu dari lagu mereka.

"Aku punya sebuah lagu yang lebih baik," kapten itu menyeringai, membuat semua bergidik. Perlahan, ia memijat tombol di tape recorder dan sebuah lagu terdengar.

Anak-anak pelangi lain membesarkan mata.

**…**

"Selanjutnya, kita sambut grup akapela KiEnEs!" seru sang pembawa audisi. Keenam ABG itu masuk ke panggung dengan posisi masing-masing. Akashi berada di paling tengah, sementara di kanan-kirinya ada Kise dan Kuroko, lalu Aomine, Midorima, dan akhirnya Murasakibara. Backsound terdengar, Murasakibara mulai menggumamkan suara tamborin, dan semua mulai menyanyi.

…

**[Kise] **Dunia ini masih seluas yang kau impikan. Tak perlu kau simpan luka itu sedalam yang kau rasa.

**[Aomine]** Memang ada waktu agar kau bisa kembali semula,

**[Midorima] **Percayalah padaku, kita kan bisa melewatinya!

**[Akashi & Kuroko] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini. Semua pasti kan berlalu. Aku kan selalu bersamamu.

**[Kise & Aomine] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini. Semua pasti kan berlalu! Aku kan selalu bersamamu…

Sekarang, giliran Aomine yang pegang posisi tamborin.

**[Murasakibara] **Jalan hidup tak selamanya indah. Ada suka, ada duka

**[Kuroko]** Jalani semua yang kau rasakan. Kita pasti bisa!

**[Akashi & Kise] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini.

**[Akashi] **Semua pasti kan berlalu. Aku kan selalu bersamamu.

Musik pengiring diambil alih oleh Kise yang bertugas untuk bersuara sebagai gitar. Sementara berbagai pasang mata menatap mereka dengan penuh minat, menunggu lirik selanjutnya.

**[Murasakibara & Midorima] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini. Semua pasti kan berlalu. Aku kan selalu bersamamu.

**[Semua] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini. Semua pasti kan berlalu. Aku kan selalu bersamamu.

**[Aomine] **Jangan bersedih oh kawanku, aku masih ada di sini. (_**[Kise]**__ Jangan bersedih…_)

(_**[Kuroko]**__ Aku kan selalu bersamamu…_)** [Akashi] **Semua pasti kan berlalu. Aku kan selalu bersamamu… (_**[Aomine]**__ Wow… wow… wow…_)

**...**

Gumaman terakhir Aomine menutup lagu mereka hari itu.

Dan tepuk tangan membanjir lebih ramai dari biasanya.

**…**

Pagi itu, Akashi menemukan sebuah koran di kotak surat. Lantas membacanya.

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya…"

Foto KiEnEs dengan Band XX dan EdCoustic terpampang besar-besar di situ. Dengan judul artikel '**KISEKI NO SEDAI**'.

"_Saikou no omoide o…_"

**…**

**Ini sebenarnya stok lama. Cuma, yah, belum sempat diketik. Pada akhirnya jadi juga! Awalnya sih mau pake lagunya Brothers yang judulnya 'Untukmu Teman'. Tapi Ai rasa lagu EdCoustic yang ini lebih ngena (?), hehehe… oh ya, ada yang suka EdCoustic juga di sini?**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini! Kalau boleh, ehm, review ya? *sparkling***


End file.
